This application relates to a mount bracket which connects components of an aircraft cabin air supply system.
Aircraft are typically provided with an air supply system which conditions and supplies air for use as cabin air. The systems typically provide an air cycle machine which includes a compressor and turbines that are utilized to condition air being supplied to the aircraft cabin. The air is supplied to the air cycle machine from cabin air compressors.
There are ducts and any number of flow manifolds as part of the cabin air supply system.
In the prior art, a plurality of mount brackets mount the entire system to an aircraft frame. One mount area includes compressor mount brackets for being mounted to cabin air compressors. The compressor mount brackets are secured to a three-way mount that is secured to an aircraft frame.
There are concerns with regard to the strength provided by the prior art mount bracket, and the stresses it encounters.